1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to safety devices, and more particularly to safety apparatus associated with small boat trailers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Trailers for transporting and launching small boats are well known. Such trailers usually have a frame section that supports the boat, an elongated tongue for connecting the boat-supporting frame section to a towing vehicle, and wheels that support the frame section above the ground. When launching or loading a boat, the trailer is backed down a ramp to submerge the wheels and frame section. The tongue also is usually at least partly submerged. The boater often must step on or walk along the tongue to push the boat from the trailer at launching and to winch the boat back onto the trailer after use.
The danger of personal injury due to slipping and falling when walking on a wet trailer tongue is well recognized. To overcome that danger, it is known to provide trailers with supplemental footing means. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,056,270 shows a boat trailer step having a slotted foot plate clamped to a trailer tongue by long bolts. The Wesbar Corporation of West Bend, Wis., manufactures a walk ramp that is somewhat similar to the step of the 4,056,270 patent. The designs of both of the foregoing products render them somewhat less sturdy and rigid than is desired.
The EZ Loader Boat Trailer Company of Spokane, Wash., manufactures a trailer with aluminum diamond tread steps fixed to the outsides of the boat-supporting frame section. Another EZ Loader trailer includes a carpeted walk board attached to the insides of the boat supporting section. The EZ Loader walk boards and steps are located far from the trailer tongue, so they do not assist a person to maintain his footing when standing on the tongue when launching or loading his boat.
Thus, a need exists for improved means for assuring the safety of persons using small trailers to launch and load boats.